powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Analysis
The ability to be an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill for several objectives. Sub-power of Combat Perception. Also Called *Analysis Aptitude *Enhanced Analysis *Chessmaster *Master Manipulator/Planner/Strategist/Tactician *Military Genius *Strategic Mastermind *Strategy Genius *Tactical Battle Manipulator/Grandmaster Capabilities The user can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent, seeming like the user can see into the future. The user is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in, not just battle, but any other activity that involves cunning intellect, e.g. strategic games. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies' moves. Applications *Detail Intuition *Strategic Planners are masters of psychological intuition and are very charismatic, some are very skilled deceiving masters. *They can adapt to any situation and be prepared for any eventual situation. *They tend to plan even the smallest details. *They can possess armies of loyal followers. *The user is, most of the time, two steps ahead of a certain situation. Associations *Accelerated Probability *Battlefield Adaption *Causality Perception *Combat Specialist *Computer Perception *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Preparedness *Hypercognition *Numerical Precision *Omnicompetence *Psychological Intuition *Prescience *Subordination Manipulation *Trapping Intuition *Trickster *War Empowerment *War Manipulation Limitations *May be vulnerable against Unpredictability. *May be corrupted or overwhelmed by their own intelligence making user arrogant or underestimate the opponent. Known Users Gallery File:Epsilon.jpg|Epsilon being the best A.I. around and the collective memories of all the other A.I. fragments allows him to achieve nigh-mastery of tactical planning. File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) resourcefully (and brutally) killing 24 prison guards in order to use their corpses to build a boat to escape Bang Kwang Prison. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto is a very intelligent general. File:Shishio_Makoto_Catches_Ryu_Shou_Sen.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) saw the Ryu Shou Sen before, so he was able to tactically nullify it. 300px-Shikamarunara.jpg|Shikamaru can quickly figure out his opponents weaknesses, and see a flaw in their battle style. El Jefe.png|El Jefe is such a talented strategist that he once boasted he could overthrow an entire country using only three blind mice armed with plastic spoons. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng has shown to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Kuro's_Brutality.png|Captain Kuro truly lives up to his epithet, "Kuro of the Hundred Plans." Master_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort is an excellent tactician to the extent that he enacted an eleven-year-long master plan that has nearly come to fruition. Lelouch.jpg|Lelouch vi Brittannia is second only to his brother Schneizel in strategic thinking. Hannibal_Smith.jpg|John "Hannibal" Smith has earned his nickname from his unorthodox, but genius plans. Similarly to the original Hannibal. 240px-TowerTreasureArmada1982.jpg|The Hardy Boys Nancytalkstothefuzz.jpg|Nancy Drew Bentley Sly.jpg|Bently proves himself by planning every master operation. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee is a brilliant strategist, having earned himself the title "Smartest Man on the Seven Seas". Azula.png|Azula (Avatar) was a cunning strategist and highly studious girl. Since childhood, she was well-versed in her nation's military history as she successfully recounting Fire Lord Sozin's strategy in an old battle. Strategist H.png|Strategist (Valkyrie Crusade) Analyst_H.png|Analyst (Valkyrie Crusade) Athenaa.jpg|Athena (Greek Mythology) Goddess of Strategy. Admiral Trench.png|Admiral Trench (Star Wars:The Clone Wars) was one of the most feared separatist commanders of the clone wars, his tactics and maneuvers on the battlefield causing the destruction of many Republic fleets. Karnak (Earth-616) 003.jpg|Karnak's (Marvel Comics) serves as the tactile advisory to the Inhuman community of Attilan Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:War Powers Category:Galleries